Considerable
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Bender thinks of all the things that he’s considered...inside the theft of a wallet. AU One Shot. [Challenge Response]


**Title**: Considerable  
**Author**: TWBasketCase  
**Rated**: T for colorful language  
**Summary**: Bender thinks of all the things that he's considered - inside the theft of a wallet. AU One Shot.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club  
**Challenge Title**: Truth & Lies  
**Challenge Issuer**: Del Schiz  
**The Challenge**: "Okay, so there are a lot of lies told over the course of "The Breakfast Club" movie. Some we know for a fact are not true, and others we assume or infer are not true. Here's my idea. Choose one lie, and write an alternate-universe story where it is NOT a lie."  
**A/N**: My questionable truth is Bender's wallet of considerable girls; I'm going to say that it's a lie, and turn that into a truth. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Considerable**

* * *

I'd found it in the guy's bathroom one day at school; usually that would be the last fucking place I would pick something up…who the hell knows where it's been, or what grubby fingers had been on it? But when times were tough and I had an empty gut, I knew I had to swallow my pride and take my chances. 

God only knows that I was a risk taker at heart.

I don't know what kinda idiot leaves a wallet lyin' around anyways. I know I keep mine chained to my pants, that way I know it ain't goin' anywhere. I'd like to think a wallet had everything that I needed in it, and that asshole had left his on top of the bathroom counter.

Of course, I considered throwing everything away that was inside when I found it. What good was that stuff to me? I wasn't particularly fond of keeping things around that I didn't need; the less stuff that I had, the better.

I definitely considered keeping the cash that I found. My teachers would always ask us questions like, "If you found a large amount of money on the road, would you keep it or turn it in?" I was a 'keep it' kinda guy; if the person who lost it needed it that bad, they shouldn't have been dumb enough to lose it in the first place. Besides, if someone had that much cash to throw around, they probably wouldn't miss it. I found about forty-five bucks in there, and while that isn't necessarily a large amount of money for most people, I found quite a few uses for it.

Like three packs of smokes, some pepperoni sticks, food for my tarantula, and a new porno mag.

I also considered the pin that I found stuck to it. It said, 'Not Saved'. I don't know why I kept it, but I did. It sounded weird and fucked up, and everyone always asked me why I had it afterwards. I guess I can say that I get a kick out of being that guy that people don't quite understand. 'Not Saved' kinda sounded like me anyways; I grew up with backlash…backlash followed everything that I ever did in my life up until that point. No one ever came and helped me…not my teachers, not my friends, and definitely not my parents. The pin was kinda cool like that, so I kept it and stuck it on my bike gloves.

I definitely didn't consider keeping the crappy condoms the guy had stashed in there. They looked like the cheap ass ones that the free walk-in clinic gave away. Those things always broke and were way too tight. That damn health clinic must've been targeting twelve year old boys or somethin' because I ain't ever heard of a man with a dick small enough to fit comfortably into those things; if there _was_ a guy out there, I felt sorry for him.

I also didn't consider all the pointless business cards the idiot had stashed in there. Advertising always seemed like a cry of desperation to me. They were mostly used by big ass corporations and annoying sales people who only wanted to rob people and drain them of their money for pointless shit that they don't need. Nothin' screams pathetic more to me than a card with a name and face on it screaming 'buy me!' Sadly there were actually people in the world who fell for that shit.

I was stuck on the pictures though; should I've considered them or not? The only picture that I ever kept on me was a goofy ass picture of my neighbor's dog. The pictures that the guy had in his wallet were of girls - eight of them. The thing that caught my attention about the girls was that they were all so normal looking. They weren't the typical crimpy haired slut that tramped around the school or the clubs that I went to. They weren't anything like the trashy girls who gave me the time of day.

I grew up in a house were women weren't exactly treated like royalty. My old man liked to show my mom that he was the boss, and that she was always the last priority in their lives. I think that most of the girls from my side of town were treated like that too. They sure as hell didn't give themselves much respect. The bad thing was that I never turned them down when they came to me. I couldn't really get anyone else.

I considered keeping the girls in the wallet pictures because they were everything in a girl that I wanted to have - pretty, natural, classy, and sharp. They were everything that I wasn't, and everything that everyone I knew wasn't. They were everything that was nice to look at, when everything else around me looked like shit. They were in there taunting and teasing me to take them.

So I did. I considered keeping the girls in the wallet pictures in their spots to go next to my name and ID, and the little picture of my neighbor's dog. I kept them in my pocket, really close to where I would've liked them to be. It wasn't like I was losing anything from keepin' them anyways.

They were just pretty tokens from a shitty wallet that I considered takin' in the men's room.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N**: Short and sweet, lol. I hope that you enjoyed and please review! 


End file.
